


А ты такой холодный, как нолдор в Хелкараксэ...

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Ангбандское безобразие [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Готмог - единственный обитатель Ангбанда, на которого не действует обаяние Саурона. Горушку, конечно же, такое положение дел не устраивает, и у нашего мастера интриг созревает коварный план...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тяжелые трудовые будни Ангбанда

**Author's Note:**

> Готмог здесь - не главнокомандующий армии Моргота, а "пыточных дел мастер".  
> Я знаю, что эльфы умирают от изнасилования, но мне нравится мой эльфик и мне хотелось, чтобы он прожил подольше.

\- Повелитель, вы мешаете мне работать.

Готмог стоял у стола, на котором аккуратно, в раз и навсегда определенном порядке, были разложены орудия пыток. Нежно касаясь их пальцами, балрог выбирал нужное, пытаясь не обращать внимания на Саурона, который сидел тут же, на столе.

\- Ну Готмог! Подождут твои пленники. Почему бы тебе хоть когда-нибудь, для разнообразия, не заняться мной? - Саурон еще ближе придвинулся к нахмурившемуся балрогу и положил голову ему на плечо. Готмог с неодобрением скосился на рыжие локоны, которые рассыпались по его строгой рабочей мантии.

\- Повелитель, уверяю вас, вы переоцениваете мои таланты.

\- Вот как? - Саурон провел пальцем по твердой нижней губе балрога, по подбородку, шее, забрался под воротник... - Отчего же тогда Темный Властелин принимает тебя в своих личных покоях даже чаще, чем меня?

Готмог дернул головой, пытаясь избавиться от горячих пальчиков Саурона.

\- Потому что я должен докладывать ему о допросах.

Саурон тихо рассмеялся, явно не поверив ни единому его слову.

\- Значит, вот как теперь это называется...

Готмог глубоко вздохнул. Его уже начал утомлять этот любвеобильный майа, который вздумал добиваться расположения первого из балрогов вовсе не из-за своей страсти к невысоким, бледным, плохо одетым существам с синяками под глазами, а просто потому, что тот всегда ему отказывал. Возможно, проще было бы переспать разок с Сауроном - тогда бы тот разочаровался в постельных талантах Готмога и отстал бы от него; но Готмог был балрог зловредный и упрямый, и не мог так просто сдаться. А может быть, такое внимание со стороны повелителя Саурона, которого вся Темная сторона хочет даже больше, чем все печеньки на свете, ему льстило?

Готмог коротко взглянул в изумрудные глаза своего неудачливого соблазнителя, немного смутился из-за неприкрытого распутства, горевшего в них, и вновь принялся разглядывать свои орудия пыток, чтобы не смотреть на Саурона. Первому балрогу не нравились рыжие смазливые красавцы - он предпочитал изможденных и сломленных пытками пленников - но когда это зеленоглазое чудовище прижимается к тебе так, что даже сквозь одежду чувствуется жар его тела, смотрит на тебя с откровенным вожделением и пахнет так опьяняюще, что хочется схватить его, усадить в кресло для пыток и испробовать на нем весь свой арсенал пыточных орудий... н-да, невольно потеряешь самообладание.

\- Повелитель, я не понимаю, что могло вас привлечь во мне, - предпринял он очередную попытку избавиться от общества первого после Темного Властелина, - ведь даже мою телесную форму нельзя назвать особенно красивой...

Саурон как-то нехорошо усмехнулся и ласково провел рукой по тускло-черным волосам балрога.

\- Красивых много, а ты такой один. К тому же... - прошептал он, пробираясь пальцами к паху Готмога, - у меня еще не было возможности рассмотреть ВСЮ твою телесную форму...

Готмог прямо-таки отскочил от стола, едва не врезавшись в груду трупов - результат его работы в ночную смену.

\- Готмог! Не ожидал, что ты у нас такой пугливый! - заливисто рассмеялся Саурон; он взял со стола особенно внушительную дубинку, усаженную металлическими шипами, и стал ее поглаживать, ловко обходя шипы.

Готмог усилием воли заставил себя оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища. Прошедшей ночью он замучил до смерти четырех пленников, поэтому и так уже был немного возбужден, а сейчас, глядя на собственное пыточное орудие в нежных пальчиках Саурона, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не вырвать дубинку у него из рук и не засадить ее Саурону куда следует. Готмог представил, как тот будет биться на столе, вырываться и визжать от боли... и с ужасом осознал, что еще немного - и его эрекцию уже никакая мантия не скроет. Отступив еще на пару шагов, балрог выпалил:

\- Слышали новость? Сегодня утром изловили эльфа!

Саурон тут же выпустил из рук дубинку и элегантно спрыгнул со стола.

\- Правда? Живого эльфа? Давно уже они не попадались!.. - оживился он. - Надеюсь, ты еще над ним не поработал? - добавил Саурон с подозрительностью.

Готмог с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения - наконец-то внимание Саурона переключилось с него на кого-то другого.

\- Еще нет. Наши упросили меня одолжить эльфа им на одно утро.

Бесстыжие зеленые глаза Саурона прямо-таки разгорелись от восторга - казалось, еще немного, и он захлопает в ладоши от радости.

\- Ну, я побежал! - возвестил он Готмогу, подлетев к нему и чмокнув его в щеку. - А то твои поганцы его совсем заиграют. Ты, конечно, не согласишься к нам присоединиться? Эх, Готмог, и почему ты такой холодный? - даже и не подумаешь, что балрог, дух огня, блин!

Саурон унесся в вихре благоухающих шелковых одежд, а Готмог вернулся к своим орудиям, помрачнев еще больше. Конечно, повышенное внимание Саурона к нему озадачивало и нервировало балрога... Конечно, нервировало... Даже раздражало... Но чтобы вот так, ради какого-то там пленного эльфа, сорваться с места и убежать, бросив его, Готмога, одного...

Готмог резко оборвал мысль и принялся тщательно поправлять и без того ровно лежащие орудия пыток.


	2. Источник вдохновения

Саурон был майа темпераментным, но отходчивым; поэтому, когда он добрался, наконец, до балрогов, которые обосновались со своим пленником в одной из темниц для дознания, его обида на "эту бесчувственную скотину" Готмога уже потускнела. А когда он вошел и в золотистых отсветах факелов увидел распростертого на столе золотоволосого эльфа, то вообще перестал сердиться на непробиваемого балрога. По правде сказать, Саурон вообще о нем забыл. Да и как тут не забудешь, когда перед тобой лежит трепетный эльфийский юноша, с мокрыми от пота локонами, прилипшими ко лбу и шее, с полными слез голубыми глазками, с чувственными губками, розовыми и влажными, с кожей такой нежной, что так и хочется оставить на ней пару засосов... А если еще этот эльфик сладко стонет, подмахивая балрогу своей упругой попкой, старательно отсасывает второму, одной рукой дрочит член третьего, а другой рукой - свой собственный... поневоле позабудешь не то что Готмога, а даже самого Феанора! Саурон шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как на него накатывает горячая волна возбуждения.

Балроги обернулись, перестав трахать пленника, чем вызвали его разочарованный всхлип.

\- Повелитель Саурон, - сказал один из них, стараясь скрыть недовольство - вот сейчас фаворит Темного Властелина отнимет у них прекрасного эльфа, утащит его к себе, и конец вечеринке... - Не желаете присоединиться?

\- Не обращайте на меня внимания, мальчики, - благодушно улыбнулся Саурон, с кошачьей грацией подходя к столу. - Можете продолжать.

Балроги недоверчиво посмотрели на повелителя, но, убедившись, что тот не собирается отбирать у них эльфика, принялись трахать юношу с еще большей страстью, отчего его стоны превратились в болезненное хныканье.

\- Тише, тише, мой маленький, - прошептал Саурон, склонившись над эльфом и утирая пот с его лба - его кожа была бархатистой и такой горячей, будто пленнику передался жар балрогов. - Больно, да? Но ведь и хорошо тоже?..

Эльфик посмотрел на Саурона затуманенными глазами - тот даже засомневался, видит ли его юноша, - и слабо улыбнулся; на его щеках горели пятна румянца, и это было так невыразимо трогательно, что Саурон, будучи созданием в некотором роде даже добросердечным, умилился.

\- Ах ты моя радость, - восторженно прошептал он и впился поцелуем в губы юноши, мокрые от спермы балрогов; одновременно Саурон нащупал сосок эльфа и принялся нежно пощипывать его, ощущая, как трепещет его слабенькое тельце... Он ощущал на себе жаркие взгляды балрогов - и неудивительно: Саурон прекрасно знал, как он соблазнителен; оторвавшись от губ юноши, он повернулся к одному из балрогов и глубоко вобрал в рот его член. Тот сразу же вцепился в волосы повелителя и принялся яростно толкаться в него, чувствуя, что ему хватит всего нескольких движений, чтобы кончить... Но Саурон вдруг оторвался от него и вновь обернулся к эльфу, который усердно обрабатывал ртом член второго балрога, в то время, как третий трахал его, широко разведя ему ноги. Саурон оперся о стол и начал ласково целовать тонкую шейку, ключицы, грудь юноши; он слегка прикусывал кожу и тут же зализывал место укуса, наслаждаясь свежим, почти детским вкусом эльфика. Он спускался все ниже, зацеловывая каждый сантиметр тела восхитительного пленника, который дрожал и выгибался от наслаждения, жадно вслушивался в его мелодичные стоны... Проведя губами по золотистой дорожке волос, спускавшейся к паху, Саурон облизнул губы и обхватил ими член эльфа: он был такой бархатистый, горячий, свежий на вкус и едва заметно пульсировал на языке... "Кажется, я влюбился", - весело подумал Саурон, слизывая с головки капельку смазки.

Рядом с ним балрог вогнал в эльфика свой член на всю длину и с хриплым, отрывистым стоном кончил; дождавшись, когда балрог выйдет из попки пленника, Саурон переместился еще ниже и залюбовался покрасневшим растраханным анусом юноши, из которого вытекала сперма. Должно быть, балроги уже давно развлекались со своим эльфом, потому что спермы было очень много, ею были густо забрызганы его бедра, и Саурон просто не мог удержаться, чтобы не слизать ее. Он провел губами по бедрам юноши, поцеловал его яички, спустился ниже и проник ловким язычком в растянутый анус эльфика, в то же мгновение ощутив, как напряглась и затрепетала попка юноши. Тщательно вылизав эльфика, Саурон оторвался от его попки и, одновременно трахая его тремя пальцами, вновь вернулся к подрагивающему от напряжению члену юноши... Подняв взгляд, Саурон увидел, что оставшиеся два балрога с упоением кончают своему пленнику на лицо, а эльфик, почти рыдая от наслаждения, ловит ртом капли спермы; эта картина настолько завела Саурона, что он принялся сосать своему обожаемому эльфику даже с каким-то остервенением, и вскоре почувствовал, как в горло ему ударила струйка спермы. Стремительно подавшись вперед, Саурон подарил эльфику еще один поцелуй, вливая в его ротик его же собственную сперму, и, поспешно сжав свой член, бурно кончил, рухнув на обмякшее тело юноши.

\- Я так вас люблю, - выдохнул эльфеныш в ухо Саурону, который медленно приходил в себя после одного из лучших оргазмов в своей долгой майарской жизни. Саурон поднял голову, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на лице эльфика - у него всё плыло перед глазами.

\- Вот как? - он все-таки нашел в себе силы съехидничать. - И кого из нас четверых ты любишь?

\- Вас... всех, - эльфик вдруг закрыл лицо ладошками и расплакался.

Саурон, опираясь на стол, поднялся и умиленно потрепал золотистые волосы эльфенка.

\- Нет, ну что за прелесть эти эльфы!..

\- Прелесть, прелесть, слов нет, - согласился один из балрогов - он кончил раньше остальных и поэтому уже успел прийти в себя. - Даже жалко господину Готмогу отдавать на растерзание. Но что поделаешь...

Изумрудные глаза Саурона вспыхнули; он с лукавой улыбкой посмотрел на эльфика.

\- Готмогу на растерзание, говоришь?..

В хитроумной голове Саурона созрел гениальный план.


	3. Раскаленные спицы и прочие вкусности

Готмог вернулся с обеденного перерыва в свою личную комнату для допросов, мельком взглянул на прикованного к пыточному креслу эльфа и запер дверь. В этот день в ангбандской столовой подавали тушеную человечину, а Готмог терпеть не мог тушеное мясо, поэтому первый из балрогов был в дурном настроении. Да и утренний эпизод с Сауроном все не шел из головы: постоянно так некстати вспоминались его развратные глаза, опьяняющий запах рыжих волос и тонкие пальцы на его орудии... на орудии пыток, в смысле.

Неторопливо подойдя к столу, он любовно провел кончиками пальцев по лежавшим на нем устрашающего вида предметам и спросил, не глядя на эльфа:

\- Имя?

Надолго воцарилась тишина, и Готмог уже было подумал, что гордый сын эльфийского народа вздумал играть с ним в молчанку, как это часто бывало с прежними пленниками-эльфами, но узник наконец ответил:

\- Мир... Мирабелл.

\- Мирабелл? - удивился Готмог, даже перестав возиться со своими орудиями. Ну эти эльфы изощряются...

\- Ага, - уже более уверенно подтвердил эльф. - Это по-нашему означает драгоценный... э-э-э... "драгоценный колокольчик", - Готмог прыснул, порадовавшись тому, что он стоит к эльфу спиной и тот не видит его лица. Хихикающий балрог - не самое устрашающее зрелище на свете, а Готмог все-таки должен был внушить пленнику ужас перед несокрушимой и беспощадной мощью Ангбанда.

\- Ну что же, Колокольчик, - протянул балрог, привычно делая голос ниже и зловещей. - Будешь говорить? - он повернулся к эльфу, постаравшись сделать это медленно, величественно и грозно. Судя по всему, это ему удалось, потому что небесно-голубые глаза эльфа расширились, пухлый ротик слегка приоткрылся, а все его хрупкое тельце затрепетало. Готмог улыбнулся, довольный произведенным впечатлением, - улыбка у него, как всегда, получилась очень недобрая.

\- О да-а-а... - выдохнул эльф.

Готмог опешил.

\- Что - да? - глупо спросил он, на миг забыв, что должен устрашать, а не удивляться. Но эльф, похоже, тоже смутился.

\- То есть нет! - воскликнул он, и его прелестное личико вспыхнуло праведным гневом. - Я не собираюсь ничего говорить тебе, презренный служитель Зла! Тебе не собла... не запугать меня! Можешь перепробовать на мне все свои орудия пыток до единого, можешь делать со мной все те ужасные-отвратительные-грязные-извращенные вещи, что ты задумал, можешь пытать меня всю ночь напролет, но тебе не сломить моего фэа!

Готмог немного растерялся. С одной стороны, он ожидал подобных слов от эльфа - они всегда говорили примерно одно и то же, с незначительными вариациями: о том, как они презирают всю ангбандскую рать и его, Готмога, в частности, и о том, что ему не сломить их эльфийский боевой дух, как бы он ни старался. Но с другой стороны - странный эльф произнес это так, что Готмогу страстно захотелось сделать с ним всё, о чем тот говорил, и сделать это прямо сейчас. «А почему бы и нет? - подумал балрог, кидаясь к своим инструментам. – Все равно эльфы никогда ничего дельного не рассказывают - зачем терять время на бесполезное дознание? Лучше потратить его на кое-что более интересное...» Он схватил со стола один из ножей - свой любимый, с длинным, тонким, остро заточенным лезвием - и, подлетев к пленнику, навис над ним, подобно гигантской летучей мыши.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, мой бедный маленький эльф, что я могу с тобой сделать, - прошипел он, приблизив свое лицо к его испуганной мордашке.

\- Ты напрасно тратишь время, жалкий прихвостень Проклятого Валы, - отозвался тот - он старался говорить смело, прямо глядя в лицо балрога, но в его голосе Готмог с удовлетворением услышал дрожащие нотки. - Даже сам Моргот не заставил бы меня заговорить!

\- О, я не собираюсь делиться тобой с Темным Властелином, - промурлыкал Готмог и улыбнулся про себя - мурлыканье всегда получалось у него таким восхитительно зловещим... Он ухватил нож поудобнее и провел его тупой стороной по губам эльфа - тот сдавленно всхлипнул, задрожал, вжался затылком в спинку кресла, пытаясь отодвинуться от лезвия. Готмог усмехнулся, повернул нож острой стороной и легонько, почти не касаясь, провел им по щеке жертвы. Алая полоска сразу же наполнилась кровью, которая потекла по щеке вниз, на шею, забираясь под одежду... Готмог с трудом удержался от того, чтобы слизнуть кровь с кожи эльфика. Он отвел нож, повернув его так, чтобы лезвие вспыхнуло в свете факелов, и испытующе посмотрел на пленника: юноша зачарованно смотрел на лезвие, мелко вздрагивал и часто дышал, сжимая подлокотники кресла, к которым были прикованы его руки. Готмог снова опустил нож - на этот раз он разрезал им одежду эльфа и принялся водить лезвием по его груди, рисуя замысловатые узоры; он то углублял порез, то едва касался лезвием плоти... Зубы юноши были крепко стиснуты, но сквозь них все чаще и чаще прорывались стоны, и Готмог почувствовал, как голова начинает приятно кружиться от возбуждения.

\- Ну что, теперь будешь говорить, Колокольчик? - спросил он хриплым от желания голосом.

\- Не дождешься... проклятый... слуга Моргота!.. - выдохнул эльф в перерывах между стонами.

Готмог еще раз провел лезвием вокруг розового соска эльфа и отступил от него, чтобы взять со стола длинную металлическую спицу; нагрев ее над факелом, он прижал ее к коже пленника. Тот вскрикнул, и слезы, уже давно блестевшие в его глазах, наконец потекли по его покрасневшему лицу. «Ребята были правы, - подумал балрог, любуясь эльфиком. - Он действительно просто восхитителен...» - последнее определение напомнило Готмогу о Сауроне, и он постарался отогнать от себя эту мысль. Снова нагрев спицу, он осторожно прикоснулся ее кончиком к соску пленника, удовлетворенно наблюдая за тем, как тот содрогается всем телом.

\- Может, скажешь все-таки, как твоему принцу удалось уйти от нас? - угрожающе-мягко спросил балрог, глядя в наполненные слезами глаза своей жертвы и сильнее надавливая концом спицы на его сосок. Эльф простонал:

\- Ну... мы, эльфы... умеем ходить бесшумно... так и ушел.

Готмог от неожиданности даже отвел спицу от пленника.

\- При чем здесь... Ты, долбанный на всю голову эльф, какая разница, бесшумно он ушел или нет, - он ведь был ПРИКОВАН ЗА РУКУ К СКАЛЕ! Как ему удалось освободиться?!

Пленник как-то странно посмотрел на зажатую в руке балрога спицу и ответил мстительно:

\- Ты не заставишь меня говорить, жалкий раб Бауглира!

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - прошипел Готмог, снова нагрев спицу и приближая ее к телу эльфа. - Ну как, Колокольчик? - насмешливо поинтересовался он, медленно протыкая спицей сосок – на этот раз уже другой. – Теперь расскажешь?

Пленник до крови закусил губу и закивал, издав долгий стон.

\- Его спасли... ах!.. его спасли орлы... - выдохнул он, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как спица прокалывает его сосок, покрасневший и распухший, - орлы этого... как его... Мандоса!

Готмог уже в который раз опешил. "Это начинает входить в привычку", - раздраженно подумал он.

\- Может быть, Манвэ? - переспросил он. - Ты хотел сказать, "орлы Манвэ"?

Эльфик умоляюще посмотрел на своего мучителя; Готмогу даже показалось, что он немного подался навстречу спице.

\- Да, да, Манвэ... О, пожалуйста!..

\- Я знал, что ты будешь молить меня о пощаде! - злорадно воскликнул балрог, резким движением выдергивая спицу из соска пленника. - Вы все начинаете умолять - рано или поздно! - он отстранился от эльфа и в мгновение ока принял свою боевую форму - фигура, окутанная клубами мрака и всполохами багрового пламени, с пылающим хлыстом в руке... Он эффектно щелкнул хлыстом об пол и взглянул на эльфенка, проверяя, какое впечатление произвела на него эта метаморфоза. Вообще-то он редко принимал боевой облик, но сейчас ему отчего-то захотелось покрасоваться перед своим расчудесным пленником. И, судя по восхищенному вздоху, сорвавшемуся с розовых губок юноши, старания Готмога не прошли даром.

\- Ты ведь не станешь бить меня этим хлыстом? - прошептал эльфик с надеждой. Правда, Готмог не до конца распознал по его голосу, на что именно тот надеялся - на то, что балрог правда не будет его хлестать или на то, что все-таки будет?.. Странный какой-то эльф ему сегодня попался.

В другое время Готмог задумался бы над этим, но сейчас его прекрасная жертва смотрела на него с таким ужасом, восторгом и... да, балрог не мог ошибиться - с вожделением!.. а он и без того уже был безумно возбужден... поэтому Готмог вскинул руку в красивом и в то же время устрашающем жесте - и хлестнул эльфа поперек груди. Хлыст зашипел, оставляя багровый ожог на белой коже, юноша выгнулся и пронзительно закричал, забившись в своих оковах... И тут Готмог с изумлением обнаружил, что у его истерзанной пытками жертвы стоит - да так, что казалось, еще немного - и он кончит, даже не прикасаясь к члену.

"Ничего себе", - ошарашенно подумал балрог, уставившись на этот стояк, который, кажется, был даже тверже его собственного. Конечно, в многовековой практике Готмога часто бывали случаи, когда после регулярных "сеансов" пыток его жертвы начинали наслаждаться собственными муками... но все они были людьми, а не эльфами, да и происходило это не в первый же день. "Вот так эльфеныш", - подумал Готмог с некоторым восхищением, не в силах оторвать взгляд от члена пленника. Это было даже лестно - ему, Готмогу, удалось в первый же день запытать своего пленника - ЭЛЬФА! - так, что у того встало. "Вот что значит мастерство и богатый профессиональный опыт", - мысленно похвалил себя балрог.

Он медленно приблизился к эльфу и коснулся рукой его члена - осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть это чудо. Но и этого легкого касания эльфу хватило, чтобы сладко вскрикнуть и толкнуться членом в ладонь Готмога. Балрог поспешно отдернул руку - еще кончит раньше времени, и тогда... А что тогда? Готмог нервно облизал губы. "Я ведь собираюсь просто перерезать ему горло, - напомнил он себе, тщетно пытаясь заставить себя не смотреть на член эльфа с таким вожделением. - И мне плевать, будет у него стоять в этот момент или нет...". Но тут балрог понял, что зря он это подумал, потому что сразу же возникла мысль: "Вот именно, я все равно перережу ему горло. Так почему бы напоследок не...?". Готмог, все еще борясь с собой, посмотрел на раскрасневшееся лицо эльфенка, на его закушенную губку, на нежную щеку, на которой засыхала кровь... и наткнулся на умоляющий взгляд потемневших от желания глаз.

\- А элберет твою гилтониэль! - с чувством выругался балрог и принялся торопливо стягивать с себя штаны. Бесстыжий эльфенок, наблюдая за его неподобающим для "первого из балрогов" поведением, застонал с нескрываемым восторгом, отчего Готмог едва не запутался в спущенных штанах. Наконец освободившись от вдруг ставшего таким неудобным предмета одежды, балрог подлетел к эльфенку... и, к изумлению последнего, повернулся к пленнику спиной и начал садиться на его член.

Однако эльфик не успел даже осознать, что трахает самого Готмога, первого из балрогов (вернее, Готмог трахает им себя), потому что уже в следующие несколько мгновений кричал от наслаждения на все ангбандские подземелья, толкаясь в горячую задницу балрога. Впрочем, Готмог тоже от него не отставал, оглашая замысловатыми ругательствами тишину безлунной ангбандской ночи; он вцепился одной рукой в подлокотник кресла, а другой яростно дрочил, приподнимаясь и насаживаясь на член эльфа так, что у балрога темнело в глазах от сладкой боли. Он даже не сразу заметил, как на его члене сомкнулась нежная рука эльфика - а когда заметил, то уже был не в силах удивляться, как это эльфу удалось высвободиться из оков, потому что в следующий же миг кончил, заливая тонкие пальчики юноши своей спермой.

Готмог, совершенно вымотанный, без сил откинулся на плечо эльфа, который, похоже, достиг разрядки вместе с ним.

\- О Темный Вала, - прошептал он, с трудом переводя дыхание. - Меня только что трахнул мой собственный пленник, и это был лучший трах в моей жизни.

\- Если тебя это утешит, - подал голос эльф, целуя балрога во вспотевшую шею, - я в некотором роде... не совсем твой пленник.

Хм. Знакомый голос.

Готмог вздрогнул, вскочил на ноги и воззрился на эльфа с таким ужасом, будто узрел благословенный свет Амана. Впрочем, эльф уже мало походил на эльфа: золотые волосы темнели, приобретая порочный рыжий оттенок, глаза стремительно зеленели, а мягкие тонкие черты лица становились все более хищными... Саурон поднялся с кресла и со своей обычной грацией приблизился к Готмогу, который следил за его приближением так, словно к нему ползла Унголиант с малюткой Шелоб на руках и утверждала, что это он - отец ребенка. 

\- Ну не дуйся, - сказал Саурон, обвивая гибкими руками талию балрога. - Что еще я мог поделать, если ты не обращал внимания ни на кого, кроме своих узников?

Готмог обреченно вздохнул (хотя, должно быть, это был скорее вздох облегчения) и обнял своего зеленоглазого обманщика; зарывшись лицом в его пахнущие сандалом рыжие волосы, он пробурчал:

\- Отлично придумано, мой восхитительный... Колокольчик.


End file.
